PRIOR RELATED APPLICATIONS
The present invention relates in general to systems for coordinating reception of data from plural sources and controlling the timing of output data relating thereto from a common data output unit, and more particularly to plat reference means for receiving data such as mapping, tracking, position and momentum information from a plurality of sources of sensor information and prescribed plat reference means controlling the timing of output data presentation means for presentation of the data to the human reciepient.
Heretofore there have frequently been problems in complex situations involving machines and people in fast changing circumstances for a human operator of a machine or an overseer of many machines and situations to maintain an awareness of the total situation. Typically, the situation may involve multiple types of machines, each performing a variety of functions, sometimes in conjunction with a variety of functions, sometimes in conjunction with a variety of human operators, and frequently in remote locations.
The present invention involves a new and novel means to provide mapping, tracking, position, and momentum information to an observer of similar devices from a viewpoint that is most appropriate to the human being involved to increase clarity in receiving the information. This facility takes place even though distance, speed, numbers of machines and times may vary randomly. It is a further feature of the present invention to provide for non-intefering effects between a plurality of devices sensing such information regardless of location or movement.
More particularly, the present invention is a plat reference system having means for coordinating a common media output unit, presenting information data or media for human monitoring of the information, wherein a common data or media reception unit including a prescribed plat reference controlling the timing of an output of energy or information signals to a common media or presentation device controlling reception of energy from a plurality of information or data sensors. The system may include a second channel common data or media reception unit and output unit with the second channel coordinated with the first channel by compatible alternative plat reference, or the second channel coordination information may be included in the first channel information and the first channel coordination information may be included in the second channel information. The prescribed plat reference may be changed periodically according to a second prescribed pattern.
As another example, the plat reference system of the present invention may include means to control a bi-directional flow through a common media or data presentation means comprising first means to establish a unique location in a multi-dimensional space, means to correlate this location with a plat reference, means to derive a time for sending out of energy presenting such information to an output presentation means, and means to derive a time for reception for energy from a plurality of information or data sensors.
Other objects, advantages and capabilities of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.